


Saved From Falling

by kyret



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyret/pseuds/kyret
Summary: For Ice Tea -HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABEI hope you like this!!





	1. [1°21'35.13''N, 103°53'0.66''E]

_You're still as radiant as ever, saint._

"And you've still got that same tongue as you did 40 years ago, sinner," She stopped gazing at our old photos to look back to her husband, back to me. She must've known what was coming, she was always intuitive like that.

_I've put it off long enough. Poor Marise has been waiting for her wish for the past 42 years, and I can feel her time is coming to an end soon._

She was quiet for a long time. Even in her old age, she still had clear eyes that focused on me, unwavering. After a few minutes of silence, she looks away and I've loved her for long enough to know that the way her eyes dim means she's building another wall to keep herself strong.

"So, you're going? Leaving me now?" Her eyes remain trained on Julien, our cat who has been with us for a good 17 years. I'm assured to know he'll still be around to love her when I'm not. I walk up to her, scooping up the cat along the way and stop. In the past 40 years, we built our own family. I chose to stay on Earth, while she had chosen to continue to stay on Earth. I had chosen to love her, while she had chosen to do the same.

And as I pull off my glamour, shedding 40 years of age off my skin and returning back to the look I had when we first met — she smiles and I can see her past, present, future in those clear eyes. Her skin has long lost it's youthful qualities, replaced with the sagging skin and lines of an elderly. However, the claws of old age never seemed to be able to reach her eyes. They still remind me of liquid silver, even after all this time.

_I will always come back to you. I will find you, over and over and over again. In every life you live, I'll find you and you'll remember me as if I had never left._

"Where are you going now?" she whispers, as if talking too loud would end it all, as if the walls she built would topple and reveal her vulnerability. This time, I'm the one who smiles at her.

_Returning back to you._


	2. [LUENS, BAUQOS]

_[thou shalt not bear false witness]_

_I have seen Saint die many times._

_It is something that I have yet to grow used to even with the many lifetimes. But no matter the time, the how, the where, there are certain things that remain the same even in the face of death._

_Like the telltale dimming of Saint's eyes, the way their body deflates like their soul had escaped, the iciness of their skin where warmth used to be. It's always the same, always so painful to watch._

_And at times like these, when the flowers are in full bloom and glass reflects rainbows onto flat surfaces, is when I recall the death that has haunted me the most._

 

It was in a small village called Bauqos, in the kingdom of Luens. At that time, I had thought that I was lucky to feel two strong tugs in my chest. It meant that not only was the wisher nearby, but also Saint in whatever form they had reincarnated as.

I had arrived in the midst of the villagers' festival preparations. Later on I found out it was the _Nioj Alo Lysiori_ or, in the modern tongue, the Festival Of Crystals And Flowers. In ancient history of Bauqos, it's said that a terrifying beast had wreaked havoc on the village, and if the residents did not act quickly, their home would be shattered, a fragment of its initial beauty.

Where it's legs would be, there were long spindly arms extending pass it's torso. And where it's head would be, there were countless eyes of different shapes, colours and sizes. They called it the Önje, which was ancient Luensean for 'unholy', fitting as this monster was like a demon from hell. It was also said that every time a victim fell prey to it, the Monster would keep the victims eyes and use it as its own...

If there was nothing done to stop the Önje, the village would fall apart, sanity broken. Which is why the solution was frighteningly simple, and yet incredibly effective. 

 

It was said that a goddess had heard their pleas, and heartbroken at the thought of so many innocent mortals killed by such a monstrosity, she gave them advice on how to destroy it. Her solution was simple: Every household would need to use string to tie up glass shards, which they would then hang up around the village.

These glass shards later on became a trademark decoration when celebrating _Nioj Alo Lysiori._ And a deadly one at that.

The Önje feared not the villagers and their weapons, nor did it fear daylight and would often come to viciously tear apart villagers, animals and even whole buildings no matter the time of day.

This fearlessness of sunlight would be the Önje's downfall.

With the brilliant sun beating down onto the village, the residents waited quietly in their houses for the Önje to show up and for their plan to work. They had lost too many of their own, each victim had looked into the eyes of the Önje and horrifyingly, was seen to have gouged out their own eyes in terror, prompting the rest of the villagers to hide deep in their homes.

In the end, the plan had worked, of course. The Önje staggered into town and was blinded by the light reflected by the glass shards. And while it was incapacitated, a brave villager threw a torch onto the creature. The whole village watched as it burned alive, aided by the glass shards reflecting the sun's light rays onto the creature, preventing it from saving itself. The villagers watched the Önje until it was little more than dust being carried away by the wind.

 

This is why the villagers decorate their houses with glass and flowers for _Nioj Alo Lysiori._ The shards were like a 'warning' to other monsters of the Önjes kind, and the flowers were a symbol of thanks to the kind goddess who helped the villagers' ancestors.

And on the same day I arrived in Bauqos, I found Saint again. I could recognise those eyes from a mile away. He was like the sweetheart of the village, everyone knew him and his silver eyes, his raven hair. Most treated him like a close relative. But I guess even relatives can be betrayed.

If only I had known it would've turned out this way. I wouldn't have tried to find him then. Just grant Raphael's wish differently and be on my way.

But I suppose this was karma for trying to cheat the system. And in the end, after all this, I still returned to find Saint. Over and over and over again.

When I met Saint, it was in ancient Luensean. This also meant people were generally close-minded. It was a time of hardly any important conflicts, in a place with no other way of contact besides travelling for 4 days to the nearest town. Which meant what happens in Bauqos, stays in Bauqos.

This is important, because in this lifetime I met Saint when they had reincarnated as Mateo.

Or better known as Mateo Serrana, the first victim of the witch trials, where they burned him alive on the basis that he used witchcraft to bewitch the entire of Bauqos. 

 

And yet Mateo was not a witch. He did not practice or own anything that could even remotely be considered witchcraft. But the question still stands, why is he famous for being the first witch to burn then? Why had this seemingly innocent man been wrongly accused and given such an unnatural death?

It's because the villagers — who once had treated him like their own son, a friend, an uncle — fabricated his death. It was not because he was found to be summoning demons in the quiet moonlight, hiding away from the other villagers. He was not acting strangely that fateful day in spring, he was just tired from all the preparations for the festival. He was never convicted of being a witch. Only for being with someone he should not have been with.

It's truly cruel.

To hear the truth of his undeserved passing turn into the story you hear now today. How the villagers of his hometown had so easily turned from monsters to just a simple village with the misfortune of having a witch in their home, how lucky it was that they caught and burned said witch to death.

Mateo Serrana died from the backwards mindset of the people. Mateo Serrana died because these people did not deem it acceptable to be in a relationship with another man so openly. 

 

So quickly, did the argument start up in the Town Square, the afternoon of _Nioj Alo Lysiori._ A crowd had gathered easily to watch the shouting match between the baker and the florists' son. Soon, people joined in with their own opinions, to the point of such chaos that no one heard the soft sizzling of cloth catching fire. No one saw the way the glass shards that aided the death in the Önje aid the death of one of their own until it was too late. No one spoke when the flames came to attention, all eyes on Mateo as he cried out in panic.

And finally, no one helped the boy with the silver eyes and raven hair when he failed to put out the fire, promptly burning alive under the harsh glare of the sun.

If I was there at the time, I would've saved him. I would've also slaughtered every single one of them and prevented the lies they spun about his death. And on the day they celebrated their escape from a monster, another would appear. Except this time there would be no one to help them.

But I was not. I was away, running mindless errands for the Serranas in hopes of winning their favour. As Mateo burned, I felt our bond tighten, almost as if it was going to break. I doubled over in pain and felt as it was ripped away from me, leaving only a dull ache in its wake.

And then I disappeared as well. Back to where I came from, my debt repaid. For Raphael Jeo, the baker's son, was the one who wished on me as I fell through the night sky. As I plummeted straight to hell, Raphael had seen the shooting star and wished, creating a temporary bond between him and I until I granted whatever he wanted.

When Mateo died, Raphael's wish was granted. But never in the way he had imagined it to be. He had simply wished for a memorable _Nioj Alo Lysiori._

_And that is what he received._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy buana i srsly hope u liked this im like super worried its a lousy bday present ;'))   
> and for the last time,, HAPPY BDAY!!!!


End file.
